oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Monica
Monica, Oggy's twin sister and Jack's love interest, is a tetaragonist in the series. In one episode (Don't Rock The Cradle) She seems to have a child (meaning that Oggy is the uncle to it). She visits Oggy's house every now and then. In another episode (Sitcom) they fight each other. She is well known for being very active and likes to take on physical challenges such as sky diving and bungee jumping. She's always seen skating around on her inline skates. Out of all the main characters, she has the least amount of appearances; even fewer than Bob. Character Data *Hair Color: Blonde *Fur Color: Blue (Similar to Oggy's but lighter) *Eye Color: Deep Periwinkle *Nose Color: Red *Shoe Color: Pink, Magenta, Neon Green *Tummy Color: Pink *Birthplace: New Hollandia *Homeplace: New Hollandia Personality She is tomboyish. She had the skates since she was born. She likes playing with Jack and is stronger than Jack. In the episode Sitcom, she was angry with Jack and she destroyed some things in Oggy's house. She also never cries like Olivia or Oggy. In Season 3, she wears a pink skirt and pink Mary Janes. Appearance She looks like Oggy because they are twins but Monica has lighter fur than Oggy. She is born with pink, magenta-purple, and lime-green roller skates on her feet and blonde hair which are tied like pigtails. Her daughter, Selina, does not look like her mother but looks more like Jack. Enemies Family Members *Oggy and Monica's parents *Oggy (Brother) *Jack (Cousin/Love-Interest) *Selina (Daughter) *Wendy (Grandmother) Friends *Jack (Love-Interest) *Oggy (Brother) Trivia *In "Soldier For A Day" there is a picture of Monica with long legs in the drill instructor's bedroom. *She had the rollerskates since she was born. *Her phone number is 444-333-222 *She also appears in the flash game "Oggy's Whack Them All". *Her name can be seen on the paper when she gave Jack her number as she leaves. Differences between all Seasons/Episodes: *Some episodes in Season 2, she wears pink rollerskates. Her eyes looks normal and her two pony tails have no bows shown tied to it. *In Deep Trouble, she looks different than her most appearances in Season 3. She wears a pink skirt and no rollerskates. Instead, she wears pink shoes and her eyes irregularly shaped, similar to Oggy's eyes sometimes. Also, her nose is irregularly shaped, similar to Oggy's nose. *In Oggy Is Getting Married, She seems to be fat because her body is irregularly shaped. and her nose is irregularly shaped, Similar To Olivia's Nose. Gallery Monica and Jack.jpg Jack loves Monica.jpg Monica.jpg|Monica said goodbye E73aqi.jpg|Monica's phone number Monica-Cat.png|Oh yeah! Monica looking.jpg|Monica shocked in Love and Kisses. downloadrhy.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h31m53s153.png|angry Monica Monica and Jack arguing Sitcom.png|Monica and Jack arguing in Sitcom. vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h32m04s8.png Captain and Oggy's sister and grandmother.png|Monica in Season 3 season4.png|Monica In Season 4 (Oggy is getting Married) SoldierForADayMonicaCameo.png|Soldier for a Day cameo Artwork by her fans Old Oggy and his friends by PurpleSerguei.jpg monica_by_arctica_ice_cat-d483euo.jpg Christmas carols by arctica ice cat-d4ixkqy.jpg Untitled 20.png|Artwork by Ralphjeremy Olivia and Monica (Cat Girls).jpg Episodes she appeared in Major Appearance *"Love and Kisses" (Debut) *"Go for it, Jack" *"Sky Diving" Minor Appearance *"Soldier For A Day" (Picture) *"Don't Rock The Cradle" *"Sitcom" *"Deep Trouble" *"Oggy Is Getting Married!" (Cameo) Polls Do you like Monica? Yes No Sometimes es:Monica pl:Monica Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Protagonists